


Summer Nights

by Ayame_San



Series: 2018 Summer Writing Project [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #MakeShiro'sPotatoSaladATag, Confessions, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro's Potato Salad, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Sort Of, Stalker Keith, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_San/pseuds/Ayame_San
Summary: this was a writing project i did over the summer in a notebook. the works were inpired by songs and shit. here they come





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> song inspiration: all the lonely nights in your life - american pleasure club
> 
> click the (X)

[(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KvITZ24g44)

Keith sat under the moonlight, ass buried in the hard, dry sand. He was more sleep deprived than he’d ever been. But he didn’t care to go back home and see his dad shit-faced. Besides, he had much better things to do. It wasn’t stalking, he was just a making sure Lance at least got on the train safely.

It was time now. Lances shift ended in three minutes, and Keith made it to the street corner just in time to see Lance walk out of the bar he worked at. He still had his bartenders outfit on, bow tie and all. Keith followed lance quietly from across the street, eventually speed walking to get on the train first, not to seem creepy, or like he had been following Lance. Cause he totally wasn’t, that’d be weird (read: or at least that’s what he’d tell him). He’d taken a seat before Lance came in, and Lance caught sight of him.

“Hi Keith!” Lance smiled. Of course Keith knew him, he wasn’t stalking—uh ensuring the safety of—Lance because Keith was completely starstruck and mesmerized by him. Keith smiled shyly and waved from where he was sitting.

“What brings you out this way stranger?” Lance began toward Keith in the deserted subway.

“I was just passing through,” Keith ran a hand through the longer strands of hair framing his face, the hairs that didn’t fit in his ponytail. Lance put a finger on Keith's chin and tilted his head up tho look at him.

“Oh Keith, darling. You were ‘just passing through’ last week. What’s the real reason you’re out here this late?" Lance smiled and Keith stammered, the blue eyed boy only giggled and sat down next to Keith. They sat in silence until the train began to scoot forward and the little LCD screen at the front displayed their arrival time and destination,

"How was work?" Keith asked, staring on front of him. Lance looked at Keith till he met Lances eyes, then smiled at him. "It was good, no one got fired tonight."

Keith nodded, "that's good." He finally said.

"Well Keith-y, since you were 'just passing through', where are you off to?" Lance distractedly traced patterns into Keith's thigh.

"U-uhm, back home?" It came out more as a question than a statement. Lance continued his ministrations for a second or two, then retracted his hand.

"Home, huh?"

*******

The train ride seemed longer than it was to Keith because Lance was feeling him up. But they made it to Lance's neighborhood safe and sound and now it was time for Keith to worm his way out of this.

"I, uh, have to go this way," he said as he backed away from lance, once they'd reached his home.

"But It's so late, Keith!" Lance worried, "you could get mugged!" Never one to sugarcoat things, even though Keith was sure he could defend himself if anyone tried anything, he kind of liked what lance was implying.

"Well, I have a perfectly comfortable couch-bed, you're welcome to stay." He smiled. Lance was serious apparently, because when keith began to decline, Lance insisted and dragged Keith inside.

It was quiet, lance had gone to change (read:after leaving Keith with a glass of water), the came back with a set of sheets and two blankets. He'd unfolded the the couch-bed, made it, put the slimmer accent pillows at the top for Keith's head. It was when Lance bid Keith goodnight, that Keith decided he was done with all this secrecy, but what made him say what he said next he had no idea.

"Lance," Lance stopped and turned, "I, I uh, wasn't really just passing through tonight." Keith felt sick to his stomach.

"I know," Lance smiled, blew Keith a kiss, then continued on his way. 

**Author's Note:**

> also rushed endings happen alot in my house


End file.
